


First Law Of Camelot

by ShootMeDead



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Magic Revealed, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: "...Merlin.""...Arthur."





	First Law Of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Found it on my old, old notes. I think it might have been inspired by tumblr??? Lol I don't even remember when I wrote this.  
> I'm pretty sure there are different variations of this out there already. But, oh well, one more to add to the pile.

"... Merlin."

"... Arthur."

"Did you just... ? Did you just perform magic?"

"Uh... no?"

"Is that an answer or a question, _Mer_ lin?"

"Answer! Definitely an answer."

_*emphatic nod*_

"Close the door and sit down, Merlin."

"Uh... Arthur?"

"Answer a few questions for me, would you, Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Your rooms?"

"And?"

"In the palace..."

"Yes, and?"

"In... Camelot?"

"Correct. And what is the first and foremost law in Camelot?"

"..."

"..."

"Magic is banned."

"Correct again. And you were performing magic?"

"Uh..."

"In my rooms?"

"..."

"WITH THE DOOR OPEN!?"

"Oh..."

"Oh? OH? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? MERLIN, YOU UTTER IDIOT!"

"Er... Sorry?"

 


End file.
